Evil Comes Through Time
by Tara Morgenstern
Summary: Three of the most powerful demons from the future comes through time on a quest to change the past to change the future and save their lost love ones. Find out who The Angel of Betrayal, The Angel of Vengeance and The Fallen Angel really are and find out the truth behind their quest to change the past
1. The Sources Orders

**Hey Guys, thanks for telling me how I could improve this story, so I am rewriting the story to correct any spelling and grammar mistakes their could have been. Thanks again and I promise to keep this story going this time.**

* * *

><p>In a future of darkness and evil, where good has been a but destroyed and banished the source of all evil was about to call his two most trusted demons, The Dark Twins, the Angel of Vengeance and the Fallen Angel. He sat on his throne, in the dark caves of the underworld, lit by the flickering flames of fire, with long spikes of rock around the edge of the cave, to each side of the cave there were cages for the enemies of the source and to each side of his throne were two stalls one for the Fallen Angel and the other for the Angel of Vengeance.<p>

"Seer" shouted the king of the underworld, in a frustrated voice, she came to as soon as she heard him shout her name, as she knew from experience with the other sources that they have very short patient spam and get frustrated and angry very quickly.

"You called your majesty, how may I help you?" she answered calmly, surprised that he was smiling at her for once and that his demon army weren't around him as they would normally be when she was called to him. There was a silence as she looked around to see if the Bat Vampires were above on the cave roof.

"Get me the Angel of Vengeance and the Fallen Angel now and tell them it is important, bring the book and potions with them" The source of all Evil said, scaring her a little bit as she was not expecting him to say anything just yet, but then she bowed and walked away going to find The Dark Twins. She went to the Manor first that was now a museum of the Charmed Ones and the power to which the three most powerful demons of all time came from.

There at the Manor was The Angel of Vengeance, looking through the Book of Shadows. As soon as he saw her, he smiled and then black and dark blue orbs he disappeared with the Book of Shadows. Then The Seer went to the old archery grounds, where she immediately saw the Fallen Angel practising her aim.

"Fallen, The Source demands your presences immediately" she said appearing next to The Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel look around at The Seer, smiling evilly before firing her last arrow before a poof of black smoke took over her transporting her to the underworld.

Back in the underworld The Dark Twins were both in the throne cave looking at the source, knowing exactly what he wanted as today was the day, they planned to go back in time to change the course of their own timelines and correct what went wrong and change who they would become.

"Hello Wyatt" said The Fallen Angel bowing to him, although she knew he wouldn't do anything to her if she didn't. He looked up at her and smiled. Then she turned away from him and walked over to the far wall, she held out her hand and a piece of white cork appeared, then she started to draw the sign of the Charmed Ones, the triquetra

"Find the spell, to send us back in time" said Wyatt to The Angel of Vengeance. The Angel of Vengeance bowed to him as Fallen Angel had done, then he went over to the book stand and placed The Book of Shadows on it, and started to turn the pages to find the spell that would send one back in time.

"Here is the spell and by the looks of it Fallen has finished drawing the triquetra" said The Angel of Vengeance, as he and Wyatt walked over to The Fallen Angel and he gave her a piece of paper, and also gave Wyatt a piece of paper, with the same thing written them. Then together they stood side by side and began to read what was on the paper together.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find. What I wish in place and Time" all three of them said it at the same-time, and the drawing of the triquetra on the cave wall turned into a portal that went back to their destined time in the past.


	2. Save By Unknown Demons

**Hey Guys, can you please let me know if there is any mistakes in this version of the story please, I would appreciate in a lot.**

* * *

><p>Back in this time, The Charmed Ones were fighting evil in their attic, while also trying to keep the demons from going after the children and getting The Book of Shadows. The demons were throwing fire and energy balls at them and shooting arrows at one of them too.<p>

"Leo" shouted Piper at her husband, then there was a blue-white light and he appeared wondering why he had been called down and why his wife sounded so distressed when she called him.

"Duck" shouted Paige as dark-lighter shot a poison arrow towards him, as he looked around he seen the arrow head straight towards him, he ducked down and the arrow got lodged in the wall directly above him. When he got back up he ran over to where Piper, Phoebe and Paige were hiding, he sat next to Phoebe hoping they had a plan. Piper got up and with a flick of her hands the dark-lighter blew up and to pieces.

"Leo, get to Wyatt, Chris and Kimmi" said Phoebe as she could see one of the demons heading towards the attic door that lead downstairs to the bedrooms where the children were, then Leo orbed, he went to protect his children as he knew that was why the demons really came.

Back in the attic, the sisters were still hiding, the suddenly three of the demons were vanquished unaware to the sisters a portal had opened and three people came from future. Then the girl of the three that came through the portal, shot a fire ball from her hand vanquishing another three demons, one of the boys pointed his hand at two demons them put his hand into a fist, crushing the demons hearts, killing them instantly.

"Leave them alone" was what the other one of the two boys shouted, then he held out both of his hands in front of him and the demons went flying backwards and were destroyed, the sisters came out from their hiding place, only to be surprised that they were saved by three demons, they looked total shocked as they took in what the demons look like.

The girl had a pair of black combat trousers on with a silver dog chain on her right leg, she had a plain black tank top on, with a necklace of a silver skateboard with a skull and cross bones in the centre of it. She had emerald green eyes with long wavy black hair which had sliver braids going through it. She also had a black bracelet around her left wrist.

The younger one of the boys was wearing a pair of dark coloured trousers and a red t-shirt with a black long sleeved jumper underneath it. His long dark brown hair in a low ponytail, he also had emerald green eyes. He was also wearing a thin black necklace around his neck and a black bracelet on his left wrist.

The older one of the boys was dressed in all black, with dirty blond shoulder length hair and dark facial hair, he like the other boy had a thin black necklace on with the black bracelet on his left wrist. He was also holding on to something, a shiny silver thing with a blade, a sword. Excalibur.


	3. Message Of The Fallen Angel

**Hey Guys, I hope that you are enjoying this version of the story. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>As the Charmed Ones looked at them, wondering who they were?, why they helped them? and what they wanted?, they realised they were demons.<p>

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Phoebe expecting a daft answering like we want to kill you or your The Charmed Ones what do you think?. The three demons looked at each other for a few minutes and then looked at The Charmed Ones again before deciding they were going to answer.

"We're demons, from the future, but we're not going to hurt you, we are here because we want your help" said the Angel of Betrayal better known as the Source of all Evil, knowing full well that the Charmed Ones would never believe him or the other two.

"Your from the future" said Piper in total disbelief that the three demons standing in front of her were from the future, but she found it just as worrying to find out that demons could come from the future. In another kind of way she was shocked that three demons from the future had saved three of the most powerful witches of all time. The the Charmed ones looked at each other and remembered the premonition that Phoebe had, had the day before and what she had written down. Paige picked up the folded piece of paper and asked the three from the future what Phoebe had said.

"It's happening again, listen to me, they have returned, take back the future. This is real, they will take over, you're all in danger, take back the future. They are not the enemy, we were sent back to change it. Judgement day is coming" said The Fallen Angel, knowing exactly what it said because she was the one who said it in Phoebe's premonition.

"Okay, that is right to the word, how would any of you know that?" asked Paige confused on how that one demon would know what was said in the premonition.

"She Knows that, because she was the one Phoebe saw saying it in the her premonition yesterday, as we said we just want your help" said The Angel of Vengeance, looking at both The Fallen Angel and The Angel of Betrayal.

"You need our help with what exactly" asked Phoebe, before looking at her older sister and her younger sister curious is they were wondering the same thing as she was. She was also wondering why the demons had chosen them for help, when the could have chosen any other witch or even powerful demon to help them with their troubles.


	4. Help Us

"You need our help with what exactly" asked Phoebe, before looking at her older sister and her younger sister curious is they were wondering the same thing as she was. She was also wondering why the demons had chosen them for help, when the could have chosen any other witch or even poweful demon to help them with their troubles.

"Stopping Judgement Day" said The Angel of Betrayal, looking down at the female demon standing to his left and then looking at the other male demon who was standing to his right. Then he looked back at Phoebe, Piper and Paige.

"This is probably going to sound like a stupid question to you three but what the heck is Judgement Day" asked Piper curious to know what they were on about and what Judgement day was, as it didn't sound like the best thing in the world.

"It's not a stupid question, Judgement Day, is when the three most powerful forces of good, turn evil and bring about an era of darkness, evil and vengeance" said The Fallen Angel, answering Piper's question, the looking towards the door, as she could sense someone coming. Then Leo walked through the door, after he heard the demons tell the Charmed Ones what Judgement Day was.

"So what about the other forces of good, wouldn't they be able to stop anything, or the three that went evil" asked Leo, just as curious as to know who the three that go evil are, and woundering what happened, to the power of three and his children.

"No, a few months after the first one went evil, he ordered an attack on the elders and killed all of them, The Charmed Ones were killed by the Ultimate power, and most of the other type of good magic that was about were given the choice by the source, either fight against him and die in vain or accept what was going on and live. Most if not all of them chose the option of staying alive" said The Angel of Vegeance, looking at everyone around him.

"So what turned them evil in the first place" asked Phoebe, wanting to know that her niece Kimmi and her two nephews Chris and Wyatt were safe in the future and is there is any way of stopping the future where these three demons come from, the three demons just looked at each other.

"We don't know. All we really know it happens before Wyatt, Chris and Kimmi are 4 and 6, it happens just before their birthday. So we count that is a year to stop the future we come from, from ever happen." said The Angel of Betrayal, only hoping that the would agree to help them so the future would be better for everyone.

"The only other thing we know about what happened, is someone Leo trusts one of the elders is responsible for what happened to them" said The Fallen Angel, giving a little more information by saying it was basically one of the elders that was responsible for what happens and for creating the future they come from.

"So will you help us to, change the past, to change the future and make a better one for the ones you love" asked the Angel of Vengeance, practically confusing anyone and everyone in the room. Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Leo looked at each other, then looked at the three demons, trying to think whether to help them or not and hope that they were lying and the future doesn't turn out how they said. They spoke to each other in a group while the future three waited for their answers, a few minutes later, they came back and stood in front of them and answered their question.

"We will help you, for Wyatt, Chris and Kimmi, and in the memory of Prue as it is what she would have done, but if this is a trick and you lied to us then we will vanquish you" said Leo in a serious way and not really happy that the girls had agreed to help the demons without really knowing who they were or checking to see if they were in The Book of Shadows.


	5. Their Identities Revealed

As the future three were looking through all the books except the Book of Shadows, a figure of an elder appeared, he was dressed completely in black, as if he was a Headmaster of a school. Then he looked towards the demons who were standing in the room to his right. He looked at them with concern on his face.

"Why are these three demons still alive?, why haven't you vanquished them?" The man in black asked, as he pointed towards the demons of the fuure, but looking at the Charmed Ones and Leo, all four of them looked at each other, as to say wouldn't he already know, he seems to know everything else.

"Gideon, we haven't vanquished them, because they are from the future" said Leo giving the reason as to why they hadn't vanquished the demons, but it didn't answer anything else. Gideon was about to speak again, when one of the Charmed Ones beat him to it.

"They are from a future of darkness, vengeance and betrayal, they have come back to this time to stop, the three most powerful forces of good going evil, they are here to change the future they they came from, to give good a chance in the future" said Phoebe as she was just trying to work something out.

"Hey, future three, what did you say your names were again, and if you didn't say what they are then what are your names?" asked Piper looking at the three demons now standing behind Gideon, like they didn't trust him.

"We didn't say what our names were and we can only give our demon names, even then they all have Angel in them" replied the younger of the two boys.

"Then what are they?" asked a very inpatient Paige, as she was looking through the Book of Shadows, trying to find any indication on what demon could have helped this person that Leo trusted, that would betray him in the upcoming year.

"Err, that is the Angel of Betrayal, because he was the first to be turned and when he did show what he was going to be like, he betrayed all those who was using their magic to protect him" said the girl pointing towards the source of all evil from the future.

"That's is the Angel of Vengeance, as he was the one who tried to top the Angel of Betrayal before he finally turned evil himself" she added as she pointed at the younger of the boys

"And I'm the Fallen Angel, as I was the last one to turn and I am the darkest and most dangerous one at out of the three of us" she added the last thing to inform them, they were the worst three demons of the future.

"Hold it, I know who you three really are" said Phoebe making her sisters and Leo look around as did Gideon, she smiled at everyone, who all looked confused and stared blankly at her.

"Piper, Leo do you remember when you went to speak to then Angel of the parallel world that may one day be our world?" she said still smiling, Piper and Leo looked at each other still confused at what Phoebe was on about.

"Just Vaguely" replied Piper, looking at Leo and then to Paige, and then finally at Phoebe, all them had forgotten that Gideon was there, they were more interested in what Phoebe was going on about. The three Angels of the future looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

"That Angel told you that Wyatt, Chris and Kimmi, would be known as the three angels of evil, Vengeance, Fallen and Betrayal" replied Phoebe, all of them but Gideon, looked shocked, where as Gideon himself was still confused as to what was going on.

"Oh my god, you're not demons, your Wyatt, Chris and Kimmi, from the future, mine and Phoebe's nephews and niece" replied Paige shocked at what they had just discovered about the demons from the future.

"What?, How?, Is this why you came back from the future?" asked Piper shocked as this is what would be come of her children, Kimmi and Chris had tears in their eyes, where as Wyatt just looked down, there was a small silence.

"We came back, to change the future, so that we could be who were meant to be, so we can carry on the Halliwell Legacy, as the next Charmed Ones, and so that we could save you and the rest of our family" said Kimmi with tears starting to stream down her face.

"Please, help us, we don't wanna lose you again" asked Chris, looking down as tears started to drip from his eyes, then he walked over to Kimmi, she took hold of him and gave him a tight hug as both were on the edge of bursting into tears.

"What do you mean, you don't want to lose us again" asked Leo, confused as to what they were on about and just getting his head around the fact that his three children would be evil in the future unless they change it.

"That's what caused us to go evil in the first place, you were killed by the Ultimate Power, Wyatt went after the Elders first because they refused to help stop it, and Me and Kimmi couldn't handle being without our parents, aunts, uncles or our older brother, so we joined him in evil" replied Chris, while checking that Kimmi was okay, especially after it was finally revealed that they were Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell and Kimberly Melinda Halliwell from the future, that they were trying to save.


	6. Memories Changing

**Hey guys, sorry haven't updated for a few days, was doing one of my other stories. Thanks for all the support I have had on this story, I hope guys are enjoying the story. Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p>As the Charmed Ones and the future three worked together to destroy the threats that were possibly the evil that turned, Wyatt, Chris and Kimmi evil, their memories started to change. The memories of demons that they had face before turning evil, of who was working with them and who was under the command of who.<p>

"Chris, Wyatt are your memories changing, as who was working with us in the future, who we fought before we turned evil, things like that?" asked Kimmi as she vanquished another demon that was coming at her, both Chris and Wyatt looked at each other as to say It's happening to Kimmi too, that's got to be a good sign.

"Yeah, mine and Chris's are starting to change as well, that has to be a good sign right?" said and asked Wyatt, looking at both of his younger siblings with hope showing in his eyes, that their plan to change the past, to change the future was working.

"If your memories are changing, why isn't your appearance?" asked Paige, looking straight at the future evil Wyatt, then turning around just in time to see a demon fire a energy ball at all of them, without thinking and determined to protect her family and save the future, Kimmi used the one power that proved ho she was. The Hallow. The one power that only the gifted person can control, the one power only the gifted person can stay sane when using it. Kimmi fired an energy ball mixed with a fire ball at the demon who was attacking the Charmed Ones, as soon as it hit the demon, he instantly burst into flames and began to scream in pain, before finally exploding in a poof of fire.

"Thanks Kimmi, and we definitely know, it's you, as only Kimmi has that power that you just used" said Piper looking at her grown up daughter, evil for now but a beautiful young women, and soon to be good. Kimmi looked at her parents who were still dead in her time, smiled and turned around. She vanquished a dark-lighter, but he still shock an arrow that hit Paige. Wyatt grabbed hold of Chris and Kimmi, knowing there was nothing they could do to help, even if deep down they were good, but on the outside and for the time being they were evil.

"We can't help her when we are like this, we're still evil at the moment, which means she is likely to die if we do anything to help, even if deep down we are good" Wyatt whispered to his younger siblings, trying his hardest to keep his anger contained for the time being.

Leo went over to Paige and began to heal her wound caused by the dark-lighter arrow hit and went straight through, as he healed her future Kimmi, Chris and Wyatt covered them by vanquishing as many demons as possible. Kimmi was also using the the Hallow to put a protective shield around the Charmed Ones and Leo, where as Chris was second guessing the demons and was always behind them when they appeared and Wyatt was being plain cheeky saying

"Hi I'm Wyatt Halliwell and I will be your vanquisher for today".

Then it happened, their memories of their family had changed, Aunt Phoebe was married to Greg, an artist that she liked while pretending to be dead, she had two children with him, Melinda and Patty, and Melinda was expecting her first child. Of course Phoebe still had her collume Ask Phoebe, and was helping people with their problems through it. Paige was also married to a Henry, a proll officer, they would find crime together, he would fight the normal street crime and Paige would be doing the normal demonic crime and helping the next generation of witches and white-lighters to come into their powers. Still no change with Piper she still died when they were 14 and 16, and still part of the reason why they turned evil, Leo was alive in their new memories, and he raised them as a single parent, never remarrying, but Wyatt did kind of blame him for the reason why Piper died.

"Kimmi" shouted Chris and Wyatt in unison, making the Charmed Ones and Leo looked around to where Kimmi was standing, but now lying on the rocky ground. Chris and Wyatt ran over to her, knowing some had happened to her.


	7. hospital

"Kimmi" shouted Chris and Wyatt in unison, making the Charmed Ones and Leo looked around to where Kimmi was standing, but now lying on the rocky ground. Chris and Wyatt ran over to her, knowing some had happened to her.

Nobody knew what had happened to Kimmi, one minute she was protecting her family by using her shield, and vanquishing any demon that she seen. Then the next minute her shield had disappeared, Chris's powers has been weakened and both Chris and Wyatt ran over to her Paige had been healed and now the Charmed Ones were doing the same thing Kimmi, Chris and Wyatt were doing for them, Leo went over to try and help his children at the demand of Piper, as soon as he got there, he was horrified at the injury that she had sustained, this injury was not coursed by a demon, no demon was powerful enough to course an injury like this. Kimmi was lying on the floor, whatever hit her had hit her when she had her back turned, and hit her just below her left shoulder blade and she could sense that person coming, none of them could sense that person, whoever it was, must have been someone good, as all of their senses would have picked up on them.

After all the fighting the demons and vanquishing them, Wyatt and Chris orbed Kimmi and Piper to the hospital, they had made up a story, as to what happened just in case the doctors got the police involved. If they did, they knew it would be Daryl that came as he knew about all of their magical accidents and injuries, when they got to the hospital, a doctor, Pipers doctor came rushing out to help them. He got Kimmi on to a hospital Bed and rushed her very quickly inside, he took her straight to emergency surgery and instantly started to stitch up her wounds and bandaging around her left shoulder blade, trying to make it a little more comfortable, he also did a blood transfusion as she had lost a lot of blood, then he took her to a private hospital room, where she could heal and he let her family go and see her.

"Kimmi, It's Wyatt, I'm so sorry that I failed you, but I will never let that happen again, I promise" Wyatt said, while he was stroking her hair of his younger sister, with tears starting to fall from his eyes, as she lay there unconscious. After standing there for about five - ten minutes just looking at her hoping she would wake up, he kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered something to her, then her turned around and walked out of the room and out of the hospital before orbing to an unknown destination.

Back at the hospital, Chris was sitting at Kimmi's beside holding her hand, hoping that she would wake up, as Wyatt had done before. Piper walked in to the room and stood behind Chris, she hugged him and gave Kimmi a kiss on the forehead then went over on the sofa thing in the room, she looked at Chris holding his twin sisters hand and smiled at him, he smiled back, but with tears in his eyes.

"Chris, she's going to be okay" said Piper to her son, knowing that he was worried about Kimmi, and where Wyatt was, as the last time this happened was in their time, when Piper was killed, Wyatt went on a war path in the underworld, vanquishing and torched any and everyone he came across no matter how powerful they were or what side they were on, ultimately turning him evil.

"Because she has the love of her family, and the protection of the family magic" said Paige as she walked through the door, shortly followed by Phoebe and Leo, Leo looked around the room, seeing only Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris and Kimmi, he looked at Chris who was still holding on to Kimmi's hand with tears in his eyes, then he plucked up the courage to asked one question.

"Where's Wyatt" Leo asked still looking around the room, everyone looked up and around the room to notice that he wasn't there with them, as they thought he would have been concidering that Kimmi is his little sister. The room went silent as they all tried to think of where he could be, then everyone had a shock. when a soft voice answered Leo's question.

"He's gone, he came in before Chris and said he was worrying that he failed to protect me and Chris and that he promised never to let that happen again, he kissed me on the cheek and then whispered something to me before he left" said the soft voice that shocked everyone, all of them turned around to see that Kimmi was the one who spoke, they all had smiled on their faces, with relief and worry in their eyes.

"Kimmi, I'm so happy you're okay" said Chris, getting up to hug his twin sister, then he looked at her like the rest of the family in the room, all thinking the same thing, finally then someone had the guts to asked what it was that Wyatt whispered to her before he left.

"What was it that he whispered to you sweetie" asked Piper concerned about the well being of her eldest son from the future, Kimmi looked at everyone in the room a little scared at answer their question, knowing it would make Piper, Leo and Chris even more worried than they already were. She took a deep breath before saying one word.

"REVENGE"


	8. Changing

When Kimmi was finally released from the hospital, Piper took her straight back to the manor, and also informing her that there was no sign of Wyatt since he came to visit in the hospital, she also informed Kimmi, nobody including Chris could find or get in contact with him. Kimmi was worried about what he had whispered to her "Revenge" in the case of Wyatt that could mean anything, that could be going after the younger version of himself in this time, or killing any and every demon he came across, to try and find out who it was that caused the injury of her. Of course Chris had become very protective of Kimmi and the Halliwell sisters were doing all the could to try and find out which demon if it was a demon that turns them evil.

Something nobody was expecting happened, Chris's hair got shorter, his memories like Kimmi's started to change, that could only mean that some of the evil that turned them the way they were had been vanquished, it must have been Wyatt he was the only one in the underworld at the point of time. When Chris orbed his orbs were light blue and white instead of dark blue and black, he was good again, Kimmi and Wyatt were still evil at the moment but nobody knew for how long.

"Chris, your appearence has just changed and your orbs are different" said Kimmi a little confused as to what was going on, and what had brough on the sudden change, Chris looked at her wondering what she was on about and so did the Charmed Ones and Leo. Chris went over to the mirror and caught on to what Kimmi was on about. His appearance had changed.

"I know, but I still have all the demonic powers and memories of being evil, so I'm not completely good yet and you still appear to be evil, so that not good either" replied Chris still not understanding what was going on, but was happy that there was finally some change other than their memories, which had change some more.

In their new memories, Piper was alive, she never died when they were 14 and 16, she was just injured, she still had P3 but also owned a restraunt called Halliwell's. Phoebe was now married to a cupid called Coop, she had three girls with him and was happy she had finally found true love, and used her column to help other find true love. Paige was still married to Henry, a prol officer, she had two daughters and a son with him, they had happy times in their new memories of their future. Also in that time of the future they were demon free and living the life Pheobe had once seen in her premonition.

There was still one problem, and that was Kimmi and Wyatt was still evil, well a least in appearance, the only one that was good, was Chris, now all they have to do was to get Kimmi and Wyatt good again and make the future perfect for the Charmed ones and the next generation of Halliwell's will be just as good and powerful as the last. nkhhkjh


	9. Realisation

**Hey guys, here is the rewrite of chapter nine, sorry it has taken so long to do this, I promise this story will be complete. I have been moving house, as well as trying to complete other on-going stories and College work.**

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since Kimmi was realised from hospital and Wyatt had gone AWOL in the underworld to get revenge for what happened to Kimmi. Kimmi and Chris were wondering which demons he had vanquished, as Chris was now good again but Kimmi was still evil and they had no idea what Wyatt looked like now. Both of them were trying to find him, Chris was scrying for him, although he knew it would be pointless if Wyatt was in the underworld. Kimmi on the other was trying to find him by using the To Call A Lost Witch Spell.<p>

"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, came to us and settle here, blood to blood I summon thee, Blood to blood return to me" chanted Kimmi, hoping against everything that it would work and bring Wyatt back to them. Chris went over to Kimmi and they chanted the spell together to see if the pair of them together as the Dark Twins would have enough power to return their missing brother to them. Piper and Leo only watch as they tried, Phoebe and Paige soon joined them smiling at what they were seeing and how devoted Chris and Kimmi were to their older brother. Chris and Kimmi decided on changing the spell to see if that would work, as Wyatt was a hybrid not a witch.

"Power of the Halliwell's rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here, Blood to blood I summon thee, Blood to blood return him to me" Chris and Kimmi chanted and to everyone's surprise there was dark orbs, in front of them, and Wyatt appeared wondering how he had gotten there. That left his mind when he seen that Chris was no longer evil. Kimmi and Chris looked at each other and smiled and ran over and hugged him.

"Okay both of you have changed in appearance, and your memories have changed. Why do I still appear to be evil?" asked Kimmi a little confused as to what is going on and a little upset that she was the only one not to change, she was starting to think that maybe it was her destiny to be evil, and that no one could change what the future had in-store for her.

"I don't know Kimmi, but we will change it, and you will be good again, so quit thinking what you are thinking" said Chris worrying at what his younger twin was thinking, as he didn't believe she was destined to be evil, and he also believe that it could be change. He didn't like the idea of possibly having to vanquish his own sister in the future. The Charmed Ones and Leo looked on confused, as Wyatt pulled Kimmi in to a hug to try and reassure her that would never happen. Wyatt seeing the confused looks he was getting explained.

"Kimmi is starting to think that she is destined to be evil, and no one can change it, she is also starting to think that if she is suppose to be evil, that me and Chris would have to vanquish her in the future for the greater good" said Wyatt explaining what was happening with Kimmi, they all looked shocked at what Kimmi was starting to think.

"Wyatt how many demons did you vanquish down there?" asked Chris, hugging Kimmi to and trapping her in a Halliwell sandwich, Leo and Piper, happy that their children got along in the future regardless of one of the being evil for the time being. Wyatt was whispering funny things down Kimmi's ear trying to make her smile at little as he like Chris hated to see her sad and crying like she was like right now. Suddenly Gideon appeared again looking confused. "No matter what, we stick together, even if one of us evil" said Chris, reminding both siblings of something they promised themselves years before.

"What happened to the other two demons?" asked Gideon, looking towards the three in the corner, an emphasising the point by point and starring at Kimmi, with an evil glint in his eye like he was admiring what he was going to do, and seeing the effects it would have. The Charmed Ones and Leo looked at him in an angry way where as Chris and Wyatt made it their mission to protect their little sister, even more as her older brothers.

"Chris and Wyatt were turned good by vanquishing different demons, apparently it was something else that turned Kimmi" said Phoebe not looking to happy and walked over to where her niece and nephews from the future were standing soon followed by Piper and Paige. Leo stood face to face with Gideon then orbed soon followed by him.

"This may sound stupid, but does anyone else get the feeling that Gideon was the one who turned Kimmi evil" said Wyatt, turning around to face Kimmi, Chris and the Charmed Ones, who looked like they were thinking. "Think about it, I vanquished all the powerful demons the underworld had to offer, and Kimmi still hasn't turned back, there are no more demons, out there that could possibly turn a child of a Charmed One evil, and it would fit with the prophecy that someone close to dad turns one of us" said Wyatt figuring it out and surprise everyone, especially since it was very possible. Everyone suddenly had the look of realisation on their faces.


	10. Future Truths

Leo orbed to the top of Golden Gate Bridge, soon followed by Gideon. Leo only stood there starring at him, like he was waiting for some sort of explanation, and knowing that something was going on with him. Leo started to pace making Gideon a little uncomfortable. He continued to look at Gideon as if he was trying to figure what he was planning and a little annoyed at the way Gideon was looking at his daughter from the future even if she was evil there, she was still his daughter and he still loved her no matter what.

"What are you up to Gideon?" asked Leo breaking the silence that was between them and in a rather stern voice determined to get the point across that he was annoyed. "The way yo looked at Kimmi gave it away that you are up to something" added Leo, Gideon took a deep breath before looking around an starting to pace himself, he looked at Leo the whole time.

"There are a lot of people in our world who believe Chris and Kimmi to have to much power when they are together as the Dark Twins, that power shouldn't be possible. In-cording to the to the Prophecy if one of them is eliminated then the other power will become more controllable and less of a threat to others in the magical community" said Gideon, looking at Leo with a serious look plastered on his face, he had already chosen which one would be sacrificed. Then there was another orb and a female elder appeared, standing next to Leo finding it hard to believe what she was hearing from one of the most trusted elders.

"You don't understand why the three of them are here do you Gideon?" asked Sandra the elder who appeared next to Leo, she was waiting for Gideon to answer, she was wondering if Gideon was aware of what his actions would do, to the future. "They are trying to save the future, they come from a future of evil, where the good doesn't exist and they traced the time the future changed to here" added Sandra informing both Leo and Gideon of the last bit of the three angels being able to track when their future changed for the worst.

There was a silence between the three of them, Leo looked down, trying to figure who it was that could do such a thing, to one of his children especially at such a young age. That was when Sandra put all the clues together and realised that it was Gideon who changes the future of the worst, but not realising it until it is too late to reverse what he did.

"Gideon, by trying to stop their powers from becoming to strong and trying to eliminate, ever one of Chris or Kimberly, you intern confuse the one you try and eliminate, making which ever one it is, think that good is evil and evil is good, as well as ultimately driving them to become evil, and it appears you are the one responsible for the future that awaits us if you try and eliminate the Dark Twins power" said Sandra finally informing the other elders and the same time that Gideon created the future of the angels by trying to stop the power of the Dark Twins.

"Kimberly, Kimmi is the one you try to eliminate and in the progress you drive her to evil, because you traumatize and confuse her, she trusted you, and that's what you do to the people you think are to dangerous to live" shouted Leo, not being able to believe that it was his own mentor that would betray him and create the future that they were trying to stop.

"Leo wait, he only personally turned Kimberly evil, unless he sent the other demons, that turned Wyatt and Chris evil too, then is only going to be responsible for one of them going evil" said Sandra not being able to believe it was an elder that turns Kimberly. "Gideon what you are trying to do is pointless, their power was destined. if you carry on, on the path you are on then it will bring the future of Betrayal, Destruction and Vengeance that the three come from real, and them come back would have been nothing" added Sandra trying her best to get through to Gideon and make him see sense, and get through to him.

"Never, the power they have should not exist yet, it must be stopped before they become to strong and put the world in danger, don't you understand, by sacrificing one of them will save the greater good and save the future that they come from" shouted Gideon, as he orbed to an unknown place leaving Leo and Sandra worried of what he was going to do and even worse he was going to make the future they came to stop come true.

* * *

><p>Back at the manor, Kimmi was pacing backwards and forwards and getting frustrated, over the fact that she was still evil, Piper had been in a bad mood and was vanquishing any demon that came to the manor to kill them. Paige was looking through the book of shadows,to try and find information on the demons that Phoebe kept seeing her premonitions. Chris was trying his best to calm Kimmi as he powers were getting out of control thrust he was having trouble control his as their powers were connected. Wyatt was helping Chris with Kimmi, while she put a shield around her family to deflect any demon attacks.<p>

Suddenly out of nowhere Leo appeared Kimmi quickly put the shield around him too before he was hit with anything. Leo had a rather worried look on his face which made all the others a little concerned. Kimmi with the help of Chris and Wyatt calmed down enough to but the shield around the entire manor, to prevent all demons, from entering the manor.

"Leo sweetie what's wrong?" asked Piper getting rather concerned about er husband as she hadn't seem him like since he had given up being an elder to save from the spider demon. She took him to a chair and sat him down, patiently waiting for him to explain what was wrong with him.

"Gideon, he is the one that turns Kimmi evil, he said that there are people out there that believe the Dark Twins and Wyatt will be too powerful and wont be able to control their powers. He believes if one of either Chris or Kimmi is sacrificed then their powers will become more controllable, thrust not being a threat anymore" said Leo with tears starting to fall from his eyes of one of his children namely Kimmi being killed for apparently no reason.

"What! there is no way he is coming near any of them, past, present or future" said Piper in an angry tone as well as mood, she was in a mood at the fact that Kimmi their only daughter seems to be the target, she could litterly kill every demon in the underworld right now, then suddenly Gideon appeared.

He tried to sneak past then, but was surprised when he was almost hit with a fire-ball, shot at him by Wyatt, who was in a really back mood after what he had just heard, What Wyatt had done had drew attention to Gideon, who was trying to sneak to the present time Kimmi. Leo orbed to where is three children straight away to stop Gideon from getting to them. Piper stop him and sent the her children from the future down there instead as they had a better chance since they were more powerful. Only Chris and Kimmi went, Wyatt stayed to help his family.

Suddenly the shield around the manor went down, Paige went down to the bedroom, where the children both present and future were, and spotted Christie standing over an unconscious Chris and Kimmi was weakened by what happened to Chris. But she still protected the younger version of herself and her brothers. While Kimmi was distracted making sure little Wyatt was all right, Christie took advantage and used her power to send Kimmi flying across the room and into the far wall.

Gideon escaped Leo, The Charmed Ones and future Wyatt, getting hold of little Kimmi an taking her somewhere unknown, Wyatt finding out what happened, made sure his two younger siblings and you versions of himself and Chris were okay before return to the underworld to try and find her, to get her back and hopefully stop Kimmi turning into the sister he has in the future. He wanted to stop the future they came from happening unless it was the parallel universe.

Once Wyatt disappeared Christie came back, heading over to Chris to finish the job, she did see the point of doing anything to Kimmi as she was likely to fade from existence if Gideon got his way and sacrificed the present day her. Kimmi quickly got back up and throwing a fire-ball at Christie to get her away from Chris before she could do anymore damage to him, the fire-ball hit her and she gave Kimmi an evil look like she knew what was going to happen, then she went back to hiding back at Magic School. Kimmi went to check on Chris, The Charmed Ones and Leo came down to see what was happening and seeing Chris on his stomach, on the floor with Kimmi checking on him. They also noticed little Chris with little Wyatt but no Kimmi their worst fears were coming true.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! what is Gideon going to do with little Kimmi and why was Christie Jenkins there, also where was Billie Jenkins, find out in the next chapter. <strong>


	11. Fading

Gideon had taken present day Kimmi to the underworld, while also sending a few demons after the Charmed ones, Leo and the future Chris and Wyatt, to try and distract them while he teamed with Christie, to try and eliminate Kimmi in order to so called save the future from a power the next generation of Charmed Ones would not be able to control.

In the future that Gideon was trying to create, Kimmi would be sacrificed for the greater good and he would also get to see the consequences of his actions right in front of him. But there was two things that he wasn't counting on. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Christopher Perry Halliwell from the future. Wyatt had vanquished all the demons at once, where as Chris was channelling Kimmi's power, to put a shield around their family. Once all the demons that had been sent as a distraction were vanquished. Piper took hold of Kimmi hand and went over to where the map and scrying crystal was and began to scry for her daughter in this time, hoping that she wasn't in the underworld, as she wasn't yet powerful enough to orb out from there.

When Piper got no luck of finding her daughter anywhere above ground, Kimmi was looking down and also understood why her mother was using her. As Kimmi was looking at the map of the world she started to feel light headed and dizzy, almost as if she was floating. She looked at her hands and noticed something but thought she was seeing things, until Chris and Wyatt came to her and noticed the same-thing as she did.

"Kimmi what's happening to your hands?" asked Chris becoming increasenly concern on what was happening to his twin sister, he pulled her hands up, but soon let them drop to hug her tightly, knowing what was happening and not liking it too much. Wyatt stood behind Kimmi with tears in his eyes and he didn't want to grow up not knowing his little sister.

"This can't be happening, please Kimmi this isn't going to happen to you" said Wyatt with tears streaming down his face, as he went over to her and hugged her tightly realizing the price they would have to pay for coming back in time to save their family. The Charmed Ones and Leo looked over to them wondering what was happening.

"What's going on? Why are you three crying?" asked Piper starting to get very worried about what was happening, she looked between the three of them with her emotions clearly displaced on her facial features and in her eyes. Kimmi held her hands up and showing her family what was happening, all of them were in shock not knowing what was happening to her.

"Before you ask I'm fading from existence, Gideon is doing something to little me and what you're seeing happen to me is the consequences, at the rate it is going I will be gone by tomorrow" said Kimmi answering their questions before they asked them, she looked down and then realised what she must do. She looked back up and smiled at everyone there and then orbed away

* * *

><p><strong>In the underworld<strong>

In the underworld Gideon was tracking little Kimmi who was becoming very weak from her injuries. Future Kimmi suddenly appeared, holding her hand out to her younger self and when she took it, she smiled, placing her shield around her.

"Gideon, enough is enough, you want to know what the future will become?" said future Kimmi, orbing little Kimmi away back to a place where she would be safe and out of harms way, the only place she knew where little Chris and Wyatt were, their grandpa's. Gideon nodded at her as to say he wanted to know what the future would become. "The future I come from, the one of Darkness, Betrayal and Vengeance is what you create, you turn the future evil, by going after me, if you wanna stop that future, then stop on your pathetic quest to stop a future that doesn't exist" added Kimmi. She was about to leave when she saw something appear in Gideon's hand, and that little Kimmi, Chris and Wyatt where there. future Kimmi looked back at Gideon realizing it was an athame, that could destroy great power.

"Hey, do you three remember me?" asked Kimmi looked at her younger self and her brothers, they all nodded yes, and she stood behind them smiling a reassuringly smile at them. "Okay grab hold of me and I will take you back to your parents" she added, the three did what she asked and she orbed them back to the manor to a relieved Piper and Leo along with Phoebe and Paige.

"Thank god, their okay, thank you Kimmi" said Piper making sure the three present time Wyatt, Chris and Kimmi were okay, before running over to future Kimmi and hugging her tightly noticing she was no longer fading from existence. Chris and Wyatt hugged her too, as well as Leo, proud of what his children are willing to do to save their family. Like in this case, they are the three most powerful forces of evil and they came back in time to stop their own timeline from happing and become the three most powerful forces of good.

Phoebe suddenly had a premonition, and one she didn't like, there was future Wyatt fighting evil, with herself, Piper and Paige, Chris was weakened by something and Kimmi was nowhere to be seen and neither was Leo. When Phoebe came out of the premonition she whispered no, everyone turned to look at her as Victor came into the attic. He looked around and noticing three people he had never seen before.

"Oh don't worry dad, they are Wyatt, Chris and Kimmi from the future and could you do me a favour and look after the present day Wyatt, Chris and Kimmi please" asked Piper, trying her hardest not to laugh at Victor's expression, the future three smiled and waved at the grandpa, happy to see him, and litterly burst out laughing. Victor waved back and then went over to where the present day three were and took them as he left, as he went he said goodbye to everyone.

Then there was a very familiar voice, from behind everyone, it wasn't Gideon and it wasn't Billie or any other demon, it was someone they trusted, Billie's older siste Christie.

"You can't stop what Gideon is doing, it must be done to stop the future those three come from" said Christie, distracting them as some demons came as did Gideon. Gideon appeared behind Kimmi as she was putting a force field around everyone. As everyone was fighting off the demons, Billie came to stop Christie and try and talk some sense into her, before she would do something she would regret.

Gideon made a noise to get Kimmi to turn around, when she did she was just about to use one of her powers against him, when he put his invisibility power to use, he circled her and when she was distracted by another demon he impaled her using the athame intended for little Kimmi.


	12. Loss of Kimmi

Kimmi shield instantly went down as she fell to the floor in a slump, Leo went over to her straight away after seeing her go down and Chris's power was weakened by the act that Gideon had done. Wyatt looked around and seeing the state Kimmi was in, using his power to the max and vanquish everyone of the demons, Billie looked at Christie, not knowing what to do, Christie smiled an sadistic smile and went back to be with Gideon. Billie then went to check on Chris along with Wyatt, then everyone went over to Kimmi, noticing she was holding her side.

"Kimmi, come on Kimmi we can get through this" said Wyatt trying his best to heal his sister, not wanting to loose either Kimmi, present or future. Chris held on to her hand and then looked at Piper with tears in his eyes, Paige went to Daryl who had just come wondering what had happened, she explained everything while trying not to cry at the realisation they could loose older Kimmi. Phoebe stood there noticing that almost all of her premonition had come true.

"Chris, Wyatt, orb Kimmi down to the spear bedroom, we will be down in a minute" said Piper trying her hardest to get her head around what was happening, first she finds that the three demons from the future are actually her children from the future, and they come back to save their family and change their own future, Gideon was the reason why their future was evil and now Kimmi from the future was injured possibly dying. Chris and Wyatt did as they were asked and orbed her to the bedroom, and placed her on the bed noticing a rather pained look on her face.

They were shortly joined by the Charmed Ones, Leo, Billie and Daryl, Wyatt tried to heal Kimmi again but again to no avail, he kept trying determined to she wasn't going to die.

"There is no use Wyatt, it was Gideon's magic that coursed it and only his magic can heal it" said Kimmi with shallow breaths, struggling with her pain and to breath. She smiled at Wyatt and Chris, before another pained look crossed her face and she let out a pained sigh.

"No Kimmi don't give up" said Chris, tears clearly in his eyes making them sparkle, she smiled and at him and looked to Wyatt who was crying and not making any attempt to hide it like he normally would, she smiled at him to as he grabbed her hand holding it tightly, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige didn't know what to do and they were making no attempt to hide their emotions.

"Promise me, you will stop Gideon and save our future" said Kimmi, she had tears in her eyes and she knew what was going to happen, she closed her eyes again as pain took over and Wyatt once again tried to heal her this time with the help of Chris, hoping the both of them together could help save her life. "I love you" was the last words that Kimmi said before losing the fight for her life. Wyatt and Chris burst into tears holding her hand and leaning over her trying to hug her, Piper, Phoebe and Paige tried their hardest to comfort them and realising this was Kimmi future if they didn't stop Gideon. Billie disappeared going looking for Christie, Daryl not knowing what to do as the last time he seen the sisters like this was when Prue died. Leo stood by not being able to believe what happened. Then Kimmi's body faded away, returning to where she should be.

Leo went to the underworld where he searched for Gideon, determined to get revenge, for what happened to Kimmi. He looked all over the place and killed any demon he came across, until he found what he was looking for. He chose to make himself look like one of the demons that Gideon was working with, Gideon called him and when he appeared he spoke to him.

"Well Zarok, the three from the future have been weakened and the Charmed Ones and Leo will be distracted in trying to help future Kimmi they wont even realise what I am up to" said Gideon, he looked at Zarok and noticed the look on his face, "Is something wrong?" asked Gideon, holding out an Athame for Zarok to bless.

"Actually, there is, you killed my daughter" said Zarok taking the Athame and stabbing Gideon with it, before turning back into Leo again, surprising Gideon, Leo used his powers to stop Gideon. "You killed Kimmi for the so called greater good" shouted Leo using his powers against an elder he once looked up to.

"Leo, you don't understand, if I don't sacrifice one of them then their power will be to powerful to control, they will create a future where good magic doesn't exist" shouted Gideon trying to fight the pain that he was in and trying to get through to Leo to make him see scents about what he was doing.

"No Gideon, they don't create the future of evil, you do, you fail to sacrifice Kimmi, because of that you confuse her into thinking good was evil and evil was good, and you kill her in her future if we fail to change it" shouted Leo, angry because the elder he trusted most was the one that create the future that everyone fears and tearful because he found out what the future holds for Kimmi if they don't stop it. With that Leo summed up all of his powers as a white-lighter and used them against Gideon, he carried on doing this for a few minutes.

When he let Gideon fall to the floor, and Gideon looked at him with burn marks on his skin and on his clothes as well as steam coming from his body and his hair sticking up, Gideon looked at him with half open eyes.

"You have no idea, what you've done" said Gideon before he died, and turning into dust, Leo turned around and went back to the manor to his family both from the present and from the future, only hoping that the future had changed and Wyatt, Chris come from a future of good and Kimmi would be alive and also good, and the three of them would be fighting evil together not joining it.

When he got back to the manor, he smiled as he heard Wyatt and Chris saying something. They were on about the future they come from. Piper and Leo are still happily married, Phoebe is married to Coop the cupid and has three daughters with him, Paige is married to Henry and has two daughters and a son with him, Billie turned out to be the Ultimate Power but chose to help the Charmed Ones instead of going against them, she stayed with them and helps them with the kids when ever they need it. Leo is the headmaster of magic school where he teaches the next generation of magical beings control their powers and be able to be part of world without being a danger to anyone.

Piper went over to him and hugged him, Leo had an idea, a way of saying goodbye to the Kimmi that they lost from the future, as she gave him the motivation needed to stop Gideon and save the future.

"I think we should give Kimmi from the alternative future a send off before we send these two back to the future" said Leo pulling Piper close to him, she nodded in agreement as did the Paige, and Phoebe along with Wyatt and Chris.


	13. Goodbye

A few hours later, The Halliwell Sisters, Leo, Henry, Coop and Billie stood out in the backyard and held flowers for the Kimmi from the future that they lost in the battle to save the future. They put a picture of her in an sparkly metal frame, in the flower bed, in the shaded area of the garden. There they placed some different colour roses for her. Chris and Wyatt only hoped she was still with them in the future they were going back to.

"To Kimmi Melinda Halliwell, died as the Fallen Angel, but deep down she was good, someone who was confused at a young age and didn't know where to turn. Rest In Peace you will live on in a different future, a better one" said Phoebe, hoping that she was in the good future the new one. Phoebe went back to Coop who swept her into his arms and hugged her, like there was no tomorrow.

"A child who lost her way, because of what happened, someone who never deserved the future she got being evil, someone who helped change the future for the best, thanks for coming back to save us and Sleep well Kimmi" said Paige with tears in her eyes, and she went back to standing with Henry and hugged him tightly, as well as promising him she would tell him later why she was upset for this girl.

"Thank you Kimmi for coming back in time with Chris and Wyatt to save us from a fate, and to change the future, to give all of us a better chance, I look forward to seeing you again my sweet little girl and I love you so much, I will always love you, Goodbye my daughter" said Piper crying and Chris and Wyatt came over to hug her while Leo said his words to her.

"Here lye's the spirit of The Fallen Angel, Kimberly Melinda Halliwell, of the alternative future one where evil rules and one that no longer exists thanks to you and Wyatt and Chris, but that didn't come without a price and that price was your life. But hopefully you will have a future where you are the powerful witch/white-lighter you are. Thank you for everything Kimmi and Rest In Peace" said Leo going back over to his wife and hugging her tightly as he was feeling the same as she was.

"The eternal, The life, The beating of a drum, The drum of our hearts, Connecting through spirit, Connecting one drum, One beat, Drumming through many hearts, Collecting together, Coalescing into spirit, Flowing into and through us all, Connecting us to earth, Connecting us to the heavens, Out hearts are beating, Eternal, Life everlasting, In a breath, In a heart beat, Breathing life into ourselves, Beating together, Many drums, Connected to earth, Through space and time, Eternally" said Chris, placing midnight blue and black roses near the picture of her, wiping away his tears.

"Hey Kimmi, we did it, we saved the future together, and just so you know, we will be reunited again as the next generation Charmed Ones and we will be fighting evil together not joining it, making our family proud and carrying on our families legacy. Oh and before I forget we will see each other again, Chris forgot to say these next bits so I will say them for the both us. We love you so much and miss you more than anything. Rest in Peace little sister and sleep well" said Wyatt placing red and white flowers near the picture of her and then going over to Chris and being a big brother, by comforting him, hoping they could both get though it.

After they had the little funeral for evil Kimmi, then the Charmed Ones made a potion to send Chris and Wyatt back to the future, a better one than the one that they came from in the first place. Piper hugged both of her sons and said that she loved them and thanked them for coming to the past to change it and reassured them that they will see Kimmi again, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige did the same smiling as they said their goodbyes and then Chris and Wyatt went through the portal that would take them back to their own time.


	14. The Future

A few years after, The Charmed Ones, Leo and the three angels of the future can changed the future, and The Halliwell sisters suffered the loss of the future Kimmi from the alternative time line. The Halliwell's had gathered together, to go over some memories with their own families, Phoebe with Coop, Penny, Patty and Prudence, Paige with Henry, Payton, Perry and Henry junior, and finally Piper with Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Kimmi.

Piper cast a spell with Phoebe and Paige, while the kids were at the park with their fathers.

"We call upon thee, The angels three, Fallen, Vengeance and Betrayal, To we the Charmed Ones, We wish to see, The future three, once again" was the spell the three cast together in order to return the three from the future to them. They only hoped that Kimmi was still with them in the new future they had created together. There was a few bubbles of light, and when they disappeared they left three grown up people.

The one to the right had short spiked, dark brown hair with green eyes, wearing a simple pair of dark colour jeans, a blue t-shirt with a black long sleeved jumper underneath, he smiled happy to be back and see his family again, it was Chris. The one to the left was a little taller than Chris, he had short blond hair, blue eyes, he was wearing a simple long sleeved red top and light blue jeans and like Chris wearing converse, this one was Wyatt. In between them stood a girl with waist length straight black hair, brown eyes, she had black leggings on with a red jacket, and a hair of black flat boots. The Charmed Ones were happy to see that it was Kimmi alive and well.

"Mom?" said Chris, Wyatt and Kimmi in unison, smiling and going to hug her and their aunts, happy to be able to see them again, and happy that they were all alive and well, Wyatt and Kimmi looked towards the stairs and seen the pictures on the wall, of different times during their lives and off different family members.

"Kimmi thank god your okay, we thought since the alternative you died then good version of you did too" said Piper, grabbing hold of Kimmi and hugging her tightly like she was holding on for dear life, Kimmi hugged back with a smile, knowing what she was talking about.

"I know what you mean, Chris and Wyatt were the same when they came back to the future, and before you ask we kept all our memories from when we were evil and what we did when we were here. It's a time travel thing" said Kimmi explaining that they had all their memories and were aware of what happened before.

When the children returned with Leo, Coop and Henry, Piper took hold of each of them and told everyone that the three other grown up were Wyatt, Chris and Kimmi from the future, that they helped create. In that time Kimmi and Chris would have been twenty-four and Wyatt would have been twenty-six. Present time Kimmi, Chris and Wyatt, were a little confused but also were happy they got to see what they looked like in the future, and what they would be capable of power wise and as siblings, carrying on the Halliwell line and legacy.

* * *

><p><strong>In the distance future<strong>

Chris, Wyatt and Kimmi were all grown adults, and had taken over from their parents and aunts, to help fight evil and protect the greater good, Penny, Patty and Prue, were all helping where ever they could and while also doing there own jobs and dealing with their families. Prue was a photographer, Penny and Patty helped out at Magic School, which Wyatt took over from Leo. Henry JR, followed in his fathers foot steps and became a police officer also wanting to follow Andy Truedo's footsteps as he had been a close family friend before he died, Payton helped out at Halliwell's the restaurant Chris had taken over from Piper. Where as Perry join Kimmi in her adventures around the world, and also help her when it came to arranging everything for parties, and different occasions.

Leo and Piper passed the mansion onto their three children and had pictures, of different times during the families history, there was Prue, Phoebe and Piper, then another with just Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Paige, Family photo's with Phoebe and her family, Paige with hers and Piper with hers, there was Patty and Victor, Penny, Leo and Piper on their wedding day, Chris, Wyatt and Kimmi in front of the manner and through there school years, with their father and with different family members.

The book of Shadows was passed down too, with each generation adding to it, when a new threat arises, and Piper had even left a message for the next generations, by putting in the Angels of the Future, she explained how they were evil but coming back to change what is and that they are Chris, Wyatt and Kimmi from the future. She even put a message saying to call them when ever they need help with a powerful demon as they would be the best to ask as they were evil in a alternative timeline and still have the knowledge and memories of that period regardless of being a alternative time line.

The Halliwell Families Legacy was continued and evil still feared the name as good magic respects it, as they are the family of witches and even hybrids that protect the greater good and help save the lives of people they have never met before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<strong>

**Well this is the end of Evil Comes Through Time, as per usual I didn't own any character except Kimmi and Zarok. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it. Thank you to everyone who reads this story. and I hope you guys enjoy other stories I have written. **

**Thanks again. **


End file.
